Internet 'Friends
by splashblob
Summary: He's Albo, and he's Justo. And THEY were meant for each other. Now you see, Albo wants to see Justo, but it's impossible, or so he thinks. His friends manage to get him over, and when Justo gets there, Albo is overjoyed! but not everyone is.. can they maintain a stable relationship while deailng with reality. Or is this game over?
1. Chapter 1

" _They say some things are destined to be…"_

Alex sighs as he puts down his phone, he just got done messaging Justus, his online boyfriend, they met through social media and the two had begun to form a bond- a very _special_ bond.

His usual group of friends eventually found out about this and of course, like any good friends, became obsessed with knowing about this Justus character.

His friends, Shawn, Joey, Rachel, and Flora were all curious and always wanted answers even though it bothered Alex sometimes.

One day, after school, Alex, Shawn, Flora, Rachel, Leo, and Joey headed down to the nearest coffee place, it wasn't Starbucks, but it would have to do, and they all enjoyed the little shop. It was kind of their place because they came here so often, they knew the owner very well.

As soon as they walked in, Alex flashed a smile and waved at the owner, "Hello, Ms. Bailee." He greeted. Bailee looked up from sweeping to see all of the teens, she let to broom lean on the nearest counter and smiled, "Well, well, well… if it isn't the gang." She smiled as she put her hands on her hips, "What can I get y'all?"

"A table, please." Joey answered sarcastically, but no one laughed, so he just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing to drink? I'm not tryna take ya money or anything… but y'all usually order a drink." Bailee says.

"Well, we're just here to do our homework. We would usually study over at Flora's house, but, her parents are having a wine party tonight, so no kids allowed." Alex explains. Ms. Bailee nods, "Alright, just find what ya can, we've been really busy today." Ms. Bailee says, as she wipes the sweat from her forehead.

As soon as Ms. Bailee finished, Rachel hollered from across the café, "Guys! Over here!"

They all followed Rachel's voice, while they were walking, Ms. Bailee called, "OH! And good luck with ya boyfriend!" She hollered. Alex groaned, he loved Ms. Bailee, but she could be a loud-mouth at sometimes… well, most of the time.

The only reason Ms. Bailee knew was because _when Alex told them about Justus and him being an item, Leo practically said to loudly, "ALEX HAS A BOYFRIEND?"_

 _Luckily, only the 6 were in there, but, Ms. Bailee was cleaning the table behind them. She heard this and causally walked up to the booth and smiled, "Does one of my precious little things have a boy toy?" She asked with a wink._

 _Rachel nodded, "Yep, and we legit just found out."_

" _How cute!" Flora squealed._

So now, Ms. Bailee always keeps that on her mind.

As soon as they all got there, they gathered into the booth with Rachel, Flora, and Leo on one side, and Alex, Shawn, and Joey on the other. Flora then cleared her throat, "Okay guys, let's get down to business... So we have to do a report on Moby Dick for Mr. Weaver's class." She said, pulling out the green sheet Mr. Weaver gave her. It had all the rules.

As Flora was examining the rules, Alex sneakily pulled out his phone, Justus had texted him:

" _Hey babe, how was school?"_

Alex smiled and unlocked his phone to get on his messages

" _Good, what about you?"_ Alex texts back, adding a heart emoji at the end.

Alex tuned in just at the right time, because Flora was about to ask the question that determined who really cared or not, "So. Who read the entire book? Raise your hand if so." Flora smiles, as she raises her hand.

Alex proudly raises his hand; He then scans the faces of Rachel, Joey, Shawn, and Leo, and asked "You guys didn't read it?"

Rachel sighs, "Well, when I got Daisy and Damien, I didn't think that two golden retriever puppies would be so much work, but I was wrong! And my mom's on a business trip and my dad has to work 24/7. There's no time for reading. Although, I will say I am halfway finished with the book!"

"Wow, you go get 'em Rachel!" Flora says. She then turns to the boys, "Okay Shawn, your excuse?"

"Same as Leo and Joey… Grand Theft Auto 5, baby!" Shawn says as he looks over at Joey and Leo. Joey is giggling like a little girl; Leo is looking at Flora, terrified. He knew Flora can be scary when everyone doesn't do their fair share. Flora has given him the silent treatment many times, and after (literally) two minutes, he begs her to talk to him again, which she does.

"Okay, fine. How about instead of playing GTA 5 tonight, you read some of it?" Flora suggests.

"But what if I can't?" Shawn asks.

"You can, just get off your lazy ass, pick up the book, and read." Flora reprimands.

There was silence, because Shawn knew he couldn't fight back, "Fine." He groans. Flora smiles, "Hey! Since we're in a coffee shop now! You can start!"

The boys pull out their books and Leo complains about how big it is.

Flora then turns to Rachel, "You can help us with whatever information you have, is that good?" She asks the blonde.

Rachel nods and scoots closer to Flora so they can both talk to Alex without having Shawn, Joey, or Leo hear them. Alex then looks next to him, the boys were so focused on the book, they wouldn't notice. "Hey guys, wanna look at some characters?" He whispered to the two girls.

"Characters?" Flora asks, confused.

Rachel then laughs, "Flora, while you were out with the flu, Alex here created some characters. I forgot to tell you."

Flora nodded, "Okay, tell me more."

"Well, there's a guy who's just like him, named Albo. He's like the main dude. And there's an evil guy, forget his name. A dog named Skyler, who I would probably go all furry for, and so much more." Rachel gushed.

Flora nods and smiles, "Well it's about time he did something with all that creativity. I mean do you know how many times he's got caught drawing all those Mario characters on homework?"

"Did I mention one of them is a female hero?" Rachel coaxed.

"I'm sold." Flora says.

Alex and Rachel laugh and Flora shrugs, "What? You know how strongly I am on feminism. I'm sick and tired of females always being portrayed as helpless and a damsel in distress. I mean, we aren't ALL like that. It's great Alex has decided to make the female a hero!"

Alex, knowing that Rachel (and now Flora) was excited to see his sketches, pulled out his notebook and sketchbook and gave the notebook to Rachel and the sketchbook to Flora.

"WOAH!" Rachel says as she flipped through the light pages, amazed.

"I'll say… I'm impressed as well!" Flora smiles as she flips the pages and examines. Flora then reaches a page and squints, confused. Alex notices and says, "What's wrong, Flora?"

Flora squinted once more and then looked up at Alex, "This one drawing... It's not your drawing style, it looks different... and in fact, it's not even your little signature. Flora puts down the sketchbook to reveal a drawing only familiar to Alex.

Alex smiled, "That, Flora, is Justo. I didn't make him, Justus did, and He's the one for Albo, like Justus is the one for me. It's special because he made it just for me… only if I could meet him." Alex said, he then looked sad, Flora noticed his watery eye.

Alex had done so much for them, and they probably took him for granted, Flora wanted to pay him back, a smile then made its way onto her face. She then looked at Alex.

"Hey Alex, my mom texted me and my phone just died, mind if I borrow your phone?" Flora asks. Alex hands her his phone and gives her the passcode. Flora then grabs Rachel's wrist as Leo moves out of the seat.

"What're you doing?" Rachel asks.

"Remember how Alex made female heroes?" Flora asks.

"Yeah." Rachel replies.

"It's time to be one." Flora says as she and Rachel enter the bathroom, she locks the door behind her and opens Alex's phone. There's the conversation and Justus asked:

" _Hey, wanna dirty RP with Justo and Albo, or Olimar and Skyler? ;)"_

Alex responded:

" _Suuuure ;)"_

Flora shuddered and exited the messages and went to the phone app. She went to contacts and looked for Justus' name; she found it and tapped it.

 _ **RRRRRIIIIINNGGG…**_

 _ **RRRRRIIIIINNGGG…**_

 _ **RRRRRIIIIINNGGG…**_

 _ **RRRRRIIIIINNGGG…**_

"Come on! PICK UP!" Flora said, panicked.

 _ **RRRII-**_

"Hey babe.. I was gonna start the roleplay, don't worry." A male voice sounded.

Flustered, Flora decided to speak, "Hello is this Justus?"

There was silence until he slowly said, "Yes… who are you and where is Alex?"

"This is one of his best friends… Flora. I dunno if you heard about me or not, but we've definitely heard about you." Flora says. Justus then laughs slightly, "Oh yeah, I've heard of you, Rachel, Leo, Joey, AND Shawn." He says.

Flora was relieved to hear that, "Okay, well it's nice to meet you- sorta. But anyways, let's get down to business. We all know Alex really loves you, and he wants to see you, but is there any chance you can come and see him?"

"Of course, don't you think I've been begging my parents as well? I wanna see him too. Like majorly. FaceTime isn't enough for me." Justus sighs from the other end.

"Well, what did they say?" Flora asks.

"They said I could, I just need his parent's approval." Justus says.

"I can tell him." Flora nods.

"Thanks Flora, can't wait to see him!" Justus said as he hung up.

Flora and Rachel went back out and handed Alex his phone, "Ask your parents if Justus came come. Trust me, he wants to see you, he just never talked to you about it because he thought that you would think it was foolish." Flora explains to her friend.

Alex smiles, overjoyed, "YAY!" He says, he orders everyone to pack up and they do, they then heads out, Alex was practically running to his house, everyone else was running as fast as they could to keep up with him.

On the way home, Alex was running so fast, he didn't see where he was running nor did he pay attention to the people he was running by. He suddenly fell on his butt, and his head hurt, obviously he ran into someone, he just didn't know who. He looked up, but he wished he didn't.

"Hey, baby." A voice said, the person was a girl with tanned skin, she was skinny, and about Alex's height and was wearing short shorts and a crop top. She had her long black hair straightened.

"Ugh, Chelsea, go away!" Alex said, in disgust.

"Give me a good reason." Chelsea laughed.

"Because you're annoying as HELL!" Alex says, as he gets up, his friends still a ways behind him.

"I wouldn't have been, if you didn't reject me for that dude online. You're so stupid, he's probably 68, and living in his mom's garage! God forbid, it's probably a girl that catfishing you!" Chelsea says.

"Chelsea, fuck you. I have pictures! I'll show you tomorrow!" Alex says, as he tries to make it past Chelsea, she blocks every move though.

Finally, his friends caught up to him. "Ugh, not this bitch." Rachel groans.

"Oh well if it isn't Little Miss Plaid." Chelsea says, crossing her arms.

"It's better than exposing your boobs and stomach." Rachel fights back.

Chelsea was silent, Flora laughed. So Chelsea got on HER back, "You're the one to laugh, Ms. Valedictorian. You aren't 'perfect' either." Chelsea snapped.

"Chelsea, this isn't about being perfect.. it's about how snobby you are being because you can't get over the fact that a guy rejected you. You are spoiled, selfish, and self-centered. You wouldn't even love him; you use men to see other men. It just doesn't end for you, does it? He'd rather be happy than be… whatever you make people feel." Flora says.

"Well, at least I'm not a gamer who's mostly cooped up in his room." Chelsea said, directly towards Joey.

"Hon, I may not be able to beat you at popularity, but I can whoop your ass at Mario Kart any day." Joey winks.

"Whatever." Chelsea says, flipping her hair, she then eyes Alex, "Ha, at least I'm not a fag." She then struts away. "Well, you ARE a bitch!" Rachel shouts after her, "I can't believe her."

"Chelsea's just a popular-for-nothing girl, don't worry Alex, you're better than her." Shawn says. Leo peeks out from a dumpster, is it over yet?" He asks. Alex nods, "It's okay buddy, Medusa's gone."

"Good!" Leo exclaims as he steps out, as soon as he does, the 6 headed to Alex's house. "Mario Party anyone?" Alex asks, knowing the answer would be yes. Of course; they said yes.

"Usuals?" Alex asks. They all nodded.

Alex's usual was Toad, Shawn's usual was Mario, Joey's usual was Yoshi, Leo's usual was Wario, Flora's usual was Daisy, and Rachel's usual was either Peach or Toadette, mostly Toadette.

They were playing Mario Party 8, so there could only be 4 players. Leo, Shawn, Flora, and Joey were playing. Rachel and Alex sat out.

Alex was on his phone, he said:

" _So… about that dirty RP?"_

Then Leo interrupted, "Hey Alex! I'm leaving, so you can take Wario's place for me!" He chirps, as he walks to the door.

Justus then texted back:

" _Ready when you are."_

"Rachel can take my place… I'm doing something important." Alex says as he started the RP.

Rachel got up and Flora looked at her and whispered, "RP?"

"Yeah." Rachel laughs as she tunes into the Mario Party world.


	2. Chapter 2

"So mom, dad, now that you know about my account and the guy I like... can he visit? I swear he's not an old man or a 12 year old." Alex says, as he begs his parents.

All of his friends left, so it was his parents him at the dinner table. His parents were shocked at the news, I mean, they were never told about any of this. Wouldn't you be shocked too?

They looked at their son and Dad spoke up, "We'll be right back, stay here." He says as he and Mom go into another room. Alex could hear his parent whispering, but he couldn't make out everything they were saying. He just looked down at his soup, the vegetables kept turning slowly; like the butterflies in his stomach.

He sighed and looked down at his phone; he had Instagram notifications, texts from Joey, Shawn, and Leo, a text from his one friend, an app reminder, and a text from Justus. He'd get back to them all after dinner.

Alex was now getting impatient and huffed, "They always take FOREVER." He says to himself. He then heard footsteps from behind. He turned to see his parents, they still have serious faces, Dad clears his throat, "Alex, we've decided…"

Alex's butterflies were swirling round and round now.

"… he can come." Mom finishes, with a small smile.

Alex's smile was really huge as he yelled "THANKS!" and snatched his phone and ran up the stairs to his room. His mother yells after him, "Wait, Alex, you forgot to finish your soup!"

"Just give it to the dog." Dad shakes his head as he goes to finish his soup. Mom sets the bowl on the floor and calls, "Tooooby! Come here." Toby slowly walked out from the living room into the kitchen and started lapping his tongue at the soup with happiness.

Meanwhile in his room, Alex texted Shawn, Flora, Rachel, Leo, and Joey. He said:

" _omg guys guess what?"_

Mostly all of them texted back. Flora was the only one that didn't; she was a fairly busy person and didn't really use her iPhone that often. She would probably reply when Alex was asleep.

And to his surprise Shawn, Joey, Leo, and Rachel said:

" _Did they say yes?"_

" _Yep!"_

Alex then went to Justus' contact and FaceTimed him, Justus instantly picked up and saw his smile, "Heeeey."

"Heey." Albo smiles, he's unable to _**not**_ smile.

"What's with your big smile?" Justus asked. Alex then practically screamed the next part, "YOU CAN COME!"

Justus then smiled as wide as Alex and cheered. "Great! I can't wait!" Justus said as he smiles just a tad more. Sooner or later, Alex and Justus are discussing plans to meet, which obviously involves the consult of their parents, which was awkward on both of their parts.

Finally, it was settled, Justus was coming in a week.

So a week had passed faster than Alex expected it to go. It was a nice and warm Friday and Alex and the gang were sitting around his living room. Everyone but Flora was there, she was at drama practice, but would be there soon.

Rachel was sitting upside down on a recliner and made groaning sounds occasionally. Leo was catching up on the reading he had to do for the project. Shawn and Joey claimed they finished it, probably didn't, but Alex, Rachel, and Flora decided just not to include them if they didn't read soon.

And on the note of Shawn and Joey, they were on their phones, texting people... probably each other.

Mom then walked into the room with a phone held out, "Rachel, it's your dad... something about someone named Damien getting into the chocolate or something like that."

"Shit. Not again." Rachel groans as she gets up and takes the phone from Mom's hand. As Rachel walked out, Joey spoke up, "Whoa, it's been a while since just us guys got to hang out."

"Ditto." Shawn says as he puts down his phone.

"Yeah, I love Flora and Rachel, but honestly, girls can get annoying sometimes." Joey chimes in. Alex shakes his head, "You went from smart to sexist… how?" He says to his friend, a bit disappointed.

Flora then bursts through the front door, without a hello she says in a hurry, "Alex, I think I might've saw someone that looked like Justus!" She says as she runs back to front door, she then plopped down by the window and watched carefully, she was officially on Justus watch.

"That was all so sudden." Leo says, shutting his book. He finally had a reason to put down the book. He then looks over at Alex, of course Alex is smiling.

Flora then walks back with a sigh, "It was the mailman." She then plops onto the floor, next to the couch.

Rachel then calls from the hallways, "GUYS! Let's play hide n' seek, I mean, we haven't played that in a while, right?" Rachel asks.

"Okay, who's gonna-"

"Alex is it." Rachel immediately responds. "Fine." Alex says, he then closes his eyes and starts to count to 20, the number they usually did. Once Rachel hears this, she tiptoes to the living room, and motions for the rest to join her. Flora, Shawn, Joey, and Leo meet her in the hallway.

" _ **5."**_

"Why'd you asked to play this? We aren't really gonna hide, are we?" Shawn asks. Rachel then grins slyly, "Nope."

"Then what did you want?" Leo asks.

" _ **10."**_

"Oh my god." Joey whispers, as he looks at Rachel. Rachel looks over at Shawn, "Shawn, you and Alex don't seem to talk much; you can do it, go and improve your relationship." Rachel says as she nods.

" _ **15."**_

Shawn was standing at the corner, he gulps, ""I'm nervous, what if he-"

"Just do it." Flora says, sternly. "Fine." Shawn says, he then nods.

Leo, Rachel, Flora, and Joey head out to stand in front of Alex, they all look at each other and wait for Alex to open his eyes.

" _ **20."**_

Alex blinks open his eyes; he squints at his 4 friends, "Seriously, Rachel? You wanted to play this in the first place, and you didn't even try?" Alex asks his friend.

"Whoops, you found us... but you haven't found Shawn." Flora says, playing along. "Yeah, go find him." Leo says. Alex reluctantly agrees and then nods, as he gets up to go find his friend. Flora, Rachel, Leo, and Joey follow him. As soon as Alex turns to corner, he sees Shawn. "Shawn, uh... found you?"

Shawn grins, "Wanna know what else you found?" Everyone but Alex smiles, "Sure…" He says, now curious.

Shawn steps out of the way to reveal someone.

"JUSTUS!" Alex screamed as he ran to the figure, his eyes tearing up. "ALEX!" Justus screamed as he ran to Alex. They both embraced tightly.

"Wow… I thought it would be awkward." Leo says, but everyone blocks out his comment.

"Guys, I think we'd better give them some time alone." Flora says, as she opens the front door, she motions for everyone to get out. Rachel, Shawn, and Joey get out; Leo just watches them, "B-but..."

" **Now**." Flora says sternly says as she takes Leo's wrist and throws his out of the house. She then steps out of the house herself, and shuts the door.

Alex and Justus release from their hug both with tear-stained faces. Justus is looking up at Alex, due to the fact he's taller than him.

"I-I missed you... I can't believe you actually made it." Alex said as he wiped his eyes from underneath his glasses. Justus sniffs and smiles, "Stop with the cheesiness. Let's be real." He says.

"Right, sorry." Alex says as he and Justus head to the living room. Alex then leads his boyfriend to the couch, "So…"

After that, things were pretty awkward, a lot of blushing involved. Let's check on our friends outside, shall we?

The gang (minus Alex) was sitting outside on Alex's porch; they were talking about the couple inside. "Y'know, I never thought Alex would be gay, but I don't have a problem with it." Rachel says, picking some lint off of her flannel.

"I was shocked too, if you wanna know the truth." Leo says, gesturing to himself. "Considering the fact that you yelled it in a coffee shop." Joey laughed, crossing his arms.

"To be fair, it was only us, and Bailee." Leo defends.

"I'm still shocked, I mean this Justus kid is great and all, but I dunno- I guess I just expected something different." Shawn exhales.

"Come on Shawn, Be happy for him. He seems a lot happier now that Justus is actually here." Flora says. "So you're saying we weren't good enough for our leader?" Shawn asks the brunette.

"That's not what I'm saying... at all." Flora sighs as she rolls her eyes. Shawn always made assumptions. This annoyed everyone, but luckily, everyone could put up with him, well mostly everyone. Joey was the only one who didn't like to put up with his 'bullshit'.

"Dude, stop being selfish." Joey says, as he sits up straighter in his chair, glaring at Shawn. "I'm not being selfish, I'm being truthful. By the way she put it, She made it sounds like he prefers his best friends he's had since forever ago, over this guy he met earlier in the year." Shawn huffs.

"That's not what-"Joey says.

"That's not what I mean... I mean there are two different types of happy. Happy as in having a good time, being joyous, and all that shit. And then there is love happy, the kind of happiness you get when you're with the one. You need to learn that, and yes Shawn, you _are_ being selfish, you're only thinking about your thoughts, and not even listening to us. This is why you and Alex can't have a stable relationship. You are just downright rude." Flora rants.

Shawn looks at Joey, and then Flora, and then Joey again. He huffs and crosses his arms, "Y'know what, I don't care. You all don't understand, but that's not my problem." Shawn nods shakes his head.

"Or maybe you just don't understand us." Rachel shrugs, giving Shawn a smirk. They had a frenemy relationship, everyone in school knew about it, but they always assumed they were a couple. Most likely because they fought like one and Shawn tried to kiss Rachel in 3rd grade on the playground when he ACTUALLY had a crush on her.

"I'm pretty my way was the right one." Shawn stammers. Rachel shrugs, "Keep telling yourself that."

Alex and Justus then stepped out, both smiling.

"What's with the smiles?" Leo asks.

"I agreed I'd show this little man around the town, or where we usually go." Alex says, looking down at Justus, who's looking at all the friends. "I'm guessing you're gonna be the tour guide?" Leo asks.

"Yep! Tips appreciated." Alex jokes. "Isn't us playing Mario games with you 24/7 payment enough?" Rachel asks. Rachel, Flora, Leo, Joey, and Shawn get up and go past his driveway, waiting for him.

Alex and Justus, hand in hand, walk to the front of the group. Alex started by showing him all of their houses. While everyone else was basically bored already, because they've all been to each other's houses, Justus was already amazed by what he saw. They then headed down to where they usually hung out. First place they headed to was Ms. Bailee's coffee shop.

When they entered, it was quite busy, the baristas and cashiers were busy at work. Ms. Bailee was cleaning again. She turned around and saw them all and smiled, "Hi!"

She then spotted Justus and eyed him with a suspicious eye, "This a new friend y'all got?"

"No Ms. Bailee, this is Justus, you know... the one." Flora says. Ms. Bailee then grinned a big grin and gives Justus a hug and a small giggle, "Hi honey! Oh, I've heard SO much 'bout you. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Ms. Bailee. Make ya self at home." She smiles.

'Hi." Justus smiles at the lady, she then looks at all the friends, "Well, it looks like all my children are here." Ms. Bailee grins.

"Huh?" Justus asks.

"She calls us her kids because we've known her since like 2005." Shawn says, Rachel adds on, "This is where we all met actually, she used to do a kids thing for kids, but she shut it down because a kid got food poisoning."

"True that." Ms. Bailee sighs. "Well, I know you're probably busy and all, but be sure to stop by and visit sometime!" Ms. Bailee says.

"We are, and thank you!" Alex says, as he waves to Ms. Bailee while they all head out of the shop. Ms. Bailee then thinks to herself, "If that boy messes with one of my children, I'll wring these chocolate hands of mine and stran- oh, a customer!"

Meanwhile, Alex and Justus were still 'leading' the gang. "So Albo…" Justus starts to say, before he looks back to see Leo, looking everywhere. Justus cancels his thought to ask Leo, "Whatcha looking for there?" He asks the confused teen.

"Albo... who is he and where is he?" Leo asks Justus. "The only Albo we know is the one from his drawings." Flora adds on.

"You never told them?" Justus laughs to Alex. Alex shrugs, "They probably would've thought it was silly and laughed at me." Alex sighs, tensing up his shoulders.

"Alex…" Rachel says in a calm voice Alex looks back with a sad smile, hoping his friend will cheer him up, "Yeah?"

"We think everything you do is silly and laugh at it. You know that." Rachel laughs.

After her laugh, there was a silence and a stare-off between Alex and Rachel finally, Alex sighs, "…true."

"But dude, it's only natural. We're best friends. We were legit MADE to laugh at each other." Rachel comforts. "Short, but well said." Joey praises.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Alex says, as he looks forward again. Alex shows Justus around the rest of the town as the gang just followed, bored, because they came here daily. Joey got tired, so Flora carried him on her back; Shawn looked back at her, "Need help there?"

"Nope, good exercise." Flora weakly smiles as Joey strains her back, Joey is smiling, thinking, "I'm such a savage, I think."

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys my nickname is Albo, not Alex. Okay?" He asks his friends. They all nod and accept the fact that his new name is Albo.

So, after what seemed like forever, they all got back to his house and most of them crashed, "My legs are too tired to function." Rachel groans.

Alex's phone went off and Justus didn't know it was his phone and looked down, "Hey, who's that?" Justus asks, as he gets Alex's attention. "What?" Alex asks.

"Who's that?" He asks, pointing down at Alex's phone. It's a text from someone and they said:

" _heeey babeee."  
_

"Ugh, that's Chelsea. You can see I don't like her because the 'c' in her name is not capitalized." Alex explains to his boyfriend. Justus nods, "At least you aren't cheating on me." Justus chuckles as he leans on his boyfriends arm.

"Trust me… I would never."


End file.
